1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a catalyst slurry, an electrode prepared using the catalyst slurry, and a fuel cell including the electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an electrode for a fuel cell is prepared by using a catalyst material. An electrode for a fuel cell is prepared by mixing a catalyst material with a binder and a solvent to prepare a catalyst slurry, followed by coating the catalyst slurry on an electrode support. The catalyst material includes a catalyst metal and a carrier.
A catalyst slurry is industrially produced in a large scale and stored, and then, is used in preparing electrodes for a long period time. Accordingly, the catalyst slurry desirably has excellent storage stability: e.g., no occurrence of phase separation and maintenance of uniform composition even during long-term storage. However, in the case of a typical catalyst slurry, during long-term storage, a catalyst material may precipitate, and thus, a composition thereof becomes non-uniform. When an electrode is manufactured by using a catalyst slurry of which composition changes according to a storage time, it is difficult to manufacture an electrode having uniform performances in a large scale for a long period of time.